<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and perhaps it's enough (perhaps it needs to be) by antediluvians</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927665">and perhaps it's enough (perhaps it needs to be)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antediluvians/pseuds/antediluvians'>antediluvians</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Umbara Arc (Star Wars), Theronccident doesnt has the same ring to it as Quinncident, Vette POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antediluvians/pseuds/antediluvians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people don't know Sith have hearts, let alone that they can be broken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior, Vette &amp; Male Sith Warrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and perhaps it's enough (perhaps it needs to be)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were back outside the war room again. The previous night had been rough. After the events on Umbara, the Commander and Lana briefed the Alliance’s core members on Theron’s betrayal. Or rather, Lana briefed them. Rhohan just stood at her side, his arms held behind his back, helmet on. Vette knew that trick. It was his crutch. His face was always too open, Vette had told him as much on Korriban. The lordling would likely get himself killed if he just broadcasted his fear like that and where would Vette be then? Surprisingly, the young Sith took it to heart and bought a rebreather upon leaving the planet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sought Rhohan out after the meeting, but he only held up his hand and stepped around her, heading to his quarters, helmet firmly in place. Vette never expected him to use that trick against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody knew about Rho and the pretty boy. When a Sith Lord goes and gets horizontal with a Republic spy and son of the Jedi Grandmaster, tongues—or whatever other mouthy bits someone might have—are going to wag. The thing is that most people thought it would end with a lightsaber in the back, not a standard SIS issued vibroknife. But they didn’t know their commander the way Vette knew him. They didn’t know Rhohan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t know the man who took her shock collar off and told her she was free to go. Or that he had a scar on his back from a blaster because he was trying to force push Vette out of the way of some dark side crazy apprentice in a tomb on Dromund Kaas. They didn’t know the man who stopped everything he was doing to help Vette recover a twi’lek artifact. But Vette does. She remembers that day</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>the day he became </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rho</span>
  </em>
  <span>—and </span>
  <span>back on the ship when she asked why he did all that for her and he just smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Because you’re my best friend, Vette”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her response was knee-jerk, taken aback by such a candid answer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m your only friend Rho.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She didn’t know what surprised her more, saying something like that to a Sith or the fact that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. She was friends with a Sith Lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These people probably didn’t even know Sith can blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors opened and Vette began to file into the meeting room with the rest of the Alliance’s inner circle, before she was jarred out of her thoughts by colliding with someone’s back. She looked up finding Koth had stopped short, seemingly transfixed, and she peered around to—oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vette had seen Rhohan bloodied and bruised, betrayed and beaten, but he’d always maintained that aristocratic Dromund Kaas air to him. A straight-backed, buttoned-up poshness that rivaled Quinn’s own that Vette just assumed came from the pressure of being the only child of a fancy, schmancy Sith house. But that was not what was before her right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhohan sat slouched back in his chair. His sleeves pushed up and the top couple buttons of his shirt undone haphazardly. His hair, normally subdued by a relaxer, was in disarray, loose curls falling into his face. Those curls would have made him look younger if not for the weariness that hung around him, his tired, unfocused eyes gazing at the glass of alcohol at his fingertips, a half drank bottle of Corellian brandy to his left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alliance members shifted in where they stood as the silence stretched on. Some</span>
  <span>—Quinn and Senya—did seemingly out of concern, wanting to comfort but not sure how to or how it would be received. Most just looked plain uncomfortable. Except for Kaliyo. She just looked annoyed having been called out for a meeting. Vette wondered if she’d still be so bored waking up to a half-dozen hungry makrin babies in her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhohan makes a gesture for everyone to be seated and pours himself another glass. Downing half in one go, he claps his hands together and smiles “So! I’m sure you all know why you're here—We’ll no you don’t, not really. What you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>know is that Theron betrayed us. Betrayed me—” Rho’s face was a picture of pleasant passiveness as he spoke and Vette’s heart lurched “But that’s not what this is about. Not him. Not me...No this is all to be expected. I’m fine! I’m well versed in betrayal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see here,” Rhohan began ticking off on his fingers “there was my master, Darth Baras of course. His apprentice Draahg. His other apprentice. Lady Grathan. That woman on Taris. Scorpio...though truly who didn’t see that one coming? Kaliyo. Now I know that you haven’t officially betrayed me yet, and I’m not entirely sure whether you’re more likely to betray us or just simply up and leave when the novelty rubs off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rattataki woman smirked, completely unphased by the room’s collective deathglare attempting to burn a hole into her skull, “Haven’t decided yet.” Markins would be too good for her, Vette decided. A cranky stalker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she deserves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rho just nodded sagely in understanding and continued. “There was Senya—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—” Senya began to speak but Rhohan waved her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were trying to protect your son, I get it. Don’t worry, you’re not even in the top ten.” Senya did not look comforted, but Rhohan had moved on, opting to drain the last of his brandy. He made a face at the booze and when he spoke again his voice was lower. “Now Quinn’s...</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> one smarted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn’s mouth opened and snapped shut again, looking away, his hands balling into fists. Vette felt a pang of satisfaction at his discomfort. He better feel guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re probably all wondering why I’ve called you all in here just to tell you my little sob story,” Rhohan’s voice was back to its previous faux-cheery tone and Vette wondered if it was weird that she wanted him to sound sad again “Like I said, betrayal is an old hat to me. Theron was not the first, nor I’m sure will he be the last. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why I’ve gathered you all here. Best get it out of the way in one go, don’t you think? Go on, I can take it.” Rhohan folded his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The resulting silence was his answer. Everyone had suddenly found the table fascinating, not knowing what their commander wanted from them. To be assured they won’t betray him? Condolences? A hug? Senya looked like she was considering the last one. Vette decided to take this as her cue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Rho, let’s get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the former Sith Lord didn’t kick up a fuss, he took Vette’s arm without a word and allowed himself to be led back to his quarters in silence. The pureblood collapsed onto his bed with a deep, resonating sigh, dragging his hands across his face. Vette took a seat beside him on the mattress and the ex-Wrath moved to rest his head on her lap. They were like that for several moments, Rho’s with his head in Vette’s lap as she brushed her fingers through his hair, before Rhohan finally broke the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for this...” Vette brushed a lock of hair out of his face and smiled. “Don’t mention it, I’m your best friend.” Rhohan closed his eyes. His answering smile was bittersweet—lonely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my only friend, Vette.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah...first fic ever! I've read countless author's notes on this website that say tings on the lines of "titles are hard" but titles are really hard you guys Please let me know if you find any mistakes and leave a Kudos if you liked it. This note gets redundant after reading it, but this fic is more about Vette and my Sith warrior's friendship than his and Theron's relationship. I hope to make a series of ficlets containing snippets of Rho's and Theron's relationship and scene rewrites as my next project. So keep an eye out for that maybe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>